loc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Plato Quest
There is no sign posted or quest start NPC to tell you what this quest is about or why you should continue forward. Here is what I can tell newbies to this quest... there are interesting loot items you can pick up throughout this quest which may very well be useful before and after you have incorporated Mera or Custom Items into your character equipment. If you were a Plato veteran before....well.... just forget everything you knew about this quest. It's been 90% made over. You won't recognize any of the maps. You will recognize some of the encounters, but the end fight will still have a new twist. It's definitely time to rediscover this quest. The quest start is simple enough. It's been redone and looks much more fanciful and interesting than in LoC2. You also find another big difference, there are three Succubi Philosophers here. A primary caster and two supporting melee fighters which are the consistent stooges for the next major area. This Outer Emanation map is much more complicated than it appears here. Walls have been constructed and a sort of mini-maze where you have to pick the right path to continue on or encounter a dead end. There is a spot in the middle of this maze that isn't a complete dead end and you can get the first loot item, a Platonic Helmet. The end goal is to reach the lower right corner of the map and a transtion door in the cliff wall. You will exit the cliff on the same map, just on the lower left corner. Make your way forward to the third of three "emanations" guarding the route to Plato. Again, there is a nice loot item here. This one is more targeted for the charismatic character. The next map is the Second Emanation map. You can either bind at the start or plan on running back to the beginning (it isn't far but some of us are lazy). On this map, you will need to wind your way along the bottom of the map to reach a transition into a single area where you will fight a min-boss to unlock the door to the next part of the map. From the beginning of this map, go forward to the waterfall and the door will be unlocked. Go through the door and wind your way around to the top of the map and the transition to the next major area. You should be in an area labeled First Emanation now. Proceed toward the right hand side of the map (as it is the only direction you can actually go). You will encounter additional "Archetypes" as you transition. There will be additional loot items dropped from these Archetypes, so be sure to check remains as you travel through. This map has been described as "making a circle" by another player and he seems to be right. You can't get lost if you just keep working around the map counter-clockwise. Ducking into a door underneath a second waterfall will take you to the Final Approach, and the famous Chicken of Doom. The Chicken of Doom has a special spell that will injure you as you hit it. It doesn't matter if you are in melee or if you shoot ranged weapons, you will receive damage from hitting this clucker. Watch your hp at low toon levels or use a summons and let them take the damage. Enter the building at the end of the Final Approach, but be ready to fight immediately. Once you leave the stairs, the God Plato, his mistress Linear Sky and a host of other creatures will greet you with a spell casting frenzy that can make this final fight more difficult than it was before. As usual, the rewards are worth the effort. You will receive the God Item (Plato's Tears), an upgrade token or two, a Mera Item (Linear Sky's Flute) and a key to unlock one of Plato's treasure chests in the adjoining room. If you were familiar with the contents of these chests before, look twice. There have been alterations made to each of the items and even new appearances given to the items. Category:God Items Category:Mera/HG Items Category:Tokens